The present application relates to a voltage-controlled variable frequency oscillation circuit and a signal processing circuit which uses an oscillation frequency signal from a voltage-controlled variable frequency oscillation circuit to carry out a predetermined signal process.
As a voltage-controlled variable frequency oscillation circuit (hereinafter referred to sometimes as VCO (Voltage Controlled Oscillator)), a VCO of the LC resonance type wherein a coil and a variable capacitance element are used for a resonance circuit is used popularly.
An example of a conventional VCO of the LC resonance type is shown in FIG. 14. Referring to FIG. 14, the VCO shown includes an oscillation circuit section 103 which includes a resonance circuit 101 and a negative resistance circuit 102. The oscillation circuit section 103 is directly connected to a power supply line 104 to which a power supply potential VDD is supplied, and the negative resistance circuit 102 is biased by a current source 105.
The resonance circuit 101 includes a pair of coils L1 and L2 and a variable capacitance circuit 110. The variable capacitance circuit 110 in the configuration shown in FIG. 14 includes two varactors 111 and 112 as variable capacitance elements.
As a varactor which can be used for the varactors 111 and 112, varactors of various configurations are available, and at least two different configurations of varactors are available. A varactor of one of the configurations is shown in FIG. 15A.
Referring to FIG. 15A, each of the varactors 111 and 112 is formed from a MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) 106 whose source and drain are connected to each other. As shown in FIG. 15A, a terminal 106a is led out from a connecting point of the source and the drain of the MOSFET 106, and the other terminal 106b is led out from the gate of the MOSFET 106.
Another example of a configuration of a varactor uses a MOS structure which uses the gate terminal and the well terminal.
Although any of the varactors can be used for the LC resonance circuit, it is assumed that, in the following description, a varactor of the configuration described above with reference to FIG. 15A is used for the convenience of description.
If a controlling voltage VG is applied between the terminals 106a and 106b, then the varactor exhibits a capacitance value C in accordance with the controlling voltage VG as seen in FIG. 15B. Accordingly, the capacitance value C can be varied by varying the controlling voltage VG, and the VCO varies the oscillation output frequency thereof in response to the variation of the capacitance value C.
In the variable capacitance circuit 110 of FIG. 14, the varactors 111 and 112 are connected at one terminal thereof, that is, at the terminal 106a side thereof, to each other, and a controlling voltage VC is connected to a connecting point P0 between them. The varactor 111 is connected at the opposite terminal thereof, that is, at the terminal 106b thereof, to the power supply line 104 through the coil L1, and the other varactor 112 is connected at the opposite terminal thereof, that is, at the terminal 106b thereof, to the power supply line 104 through the coil L2.
The negative resistance circuit 102 in FIG. 14 is formed from a differential circuit of a pair of MOSFETs 121 and 122. In particular, the MOSFETs 121 and 122 are connected at the source thereof to each other, and the connecting point between them is grounded through the current source 105. Further, the drain of the MOSFET 121 and the gate of the MOSFET 122 are connected to each other, and the connecting point between them is connected to a connecting point P1 between the coil L1 and the varactor 111. Furthermore, the drain of the MOSFET 122 and the gate of the MOSFET 121 are connected to each other, and the connecting point between them is connected to a connecting point P2 between the coil L2 and the varactor 112.
In the VCO of FIG. 14, the oscillation circuit section 103 is connected directly to the power supply line 104 to which the power supply potential VDD is supplied. Therefore, the dc (direct-current) potential difference between the opposite terminals of the variable capacitance circuit 110, that is, between the connecting points P1 and P2, is substantially equal to the power supply potential VDD, and the capacitance variation region by the varactors 111 and 112 cannot be used effectively. As a result, there is a problem that the frequency variation region of the VCO cannot be increased.
A case is studied here wherein, in FIG. 15A, the potential at the terminal 106a is represented by Va and the potential at the terminal 106b is represented by Vb, and the potential Va is varied with reference to the potential Vb to vary the controlling voltage VG. In this instance, if the value of the potential Va is varied within the range of Vb−α<Va<Vb+α, then the controlling voltage VG assumes a value which satisfies −α<VG<α as seen in FIG. 15B, and the capacitance value C exhibits an optimum variation range W0.
However, in the case of the VCO of FIG. 14, the potential at the opposite terminal side, that is, at the terminal 106b side, of the varactors 111 and 112, is the power supply potential VDD. Therefore, even if it is tried to use the controlling voltage VC to vary the potential on the first terminal side, that is, at the terminal 106a side, of the varactors 111 and 112, the controlling voltage VC cannot be made equal to or higher than the power supply potential VDD readily from a restriction of a driving circuit. The variation characteristic of the capacitance value C of the varactor with respect to the controlling voltage VC at this time is such as indicated by a solid line curve 201 of FIG. 16. As a result, there is a problem that the variation range of the capacitance value C of the variable capacitance circuit 110 becomes a variation range W1 very narrower than the optimum variation range W0 (refer to FIG. 15B) as seen in FIG. 16.
Against this problem, it is proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-147310 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) to use such a configuration as shown in FIG. 17 for the variable capacitance circuit 110 described above to increase the variation range of the capacitance value C of the variable capacitance circuit 110.
Referring to FIG. 17, a dc cutting capacitor 113 is connected between the varactor 111 and the connecting point P1 while another dc cutting capacitor 114 is connected between the varactor 112 and the connecting point P2. A connecting point between the varactor 111 and the capacitor 113 is connected to a dc bias potential VBIAS through a resistor 115 while a connecting point between the varactor 112 and the capacitor 114 is connected to the dc bias potential VBIAS through another resistor 116.
According to the configuration shown in FIG. 17, a bias voltage is supplied to the second terminal side, that is, to the terminal 106b side, of the varactors 111 and 112 through the resistors 115 and 116, respectively. Accordingly, the potential at the second terminal side, that is, at the terminal 106b side, of the varactor 111 and the varactor 112 becomes lower than the power supply potential VDD and can be reduced ideally to VDD/2.
Accordingly, the variation characteristic of the capacitance value C of the varactors 111 and 112 with respect to the controlling voltage VC when the controlling voltage VC supplied to the connecting point P0 of the varactors 111 and 112 is varied up to the power supply potential VDD becomes such as indicated by a solid line curve 202 in FIG. 16. As a result, the variation range of the capacitance value C of the variable capacitance circuit 110 becomes a wider variation range W2 as seen in FIG. 16, and a wider frequency range than that of the example of FIG. 14 can be achieved with the VCO.